headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Cave, The
| running time = 97 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $30,000,000 | gross revenue = $18,288,466 | preceded by = | followed by = }} The Cave is an American-Dutch co-produced horror film with an emphasis on monster fiction. It was directed by Bruce Hunt with a screenplay written by Michael Steinberg and Tegan West. It was produced by Lakeshore Entertainment in association with City Productions and Cineblue and presented by Screen Gems and Cinerenta. It premiered theatrically in the United States on August 26th, 2005. The movie stars Cole Hauser as Jack McAllsiter, Eddie Cibrian as Tyler McAllister, Morris Chestnut as Top Buchanan, Lena Headey as Doctor Kathryn Jennings, Piper Perabo as Charlie, Rick Ravanello as Briggs, and Daniel Dae Kim as Alex Kim. Cast Notes & Trivia * The Cave and The Cave (2005) both redirect to this page. * Producer Richard S. Wright is credited as Richard Wright in this film. * There are a total of fifteen credited cast members in this movie. * Production on The Cave began on April 15th, 2004. * Exterior shots were filmed in Bucharest in Romania. * Shots of the underwater caverns were filmed at Hidden Worlds Cenote Park in Quintana Roo, Mexico. * The Cave grossed $6,147,294 over its opening weekend. * At its widest release, The Cave was screened in 2,195 theaters. * The Cave closed out of theaters on October 2nd, 2005. * This film marks the directorial debut of Bruce Hunt. * This is the first horror film for writer Michael Steinberg. * Tegan West is primarily a television actor. This is his first work as a screenwriter. * Actor Cole Hauser is also known for playing Charlie Siringo in The Lizzie Borden Chronicles television mini-series. * Actor Eddie Cibrian is also known for playing wildlife official Russell Varon on the TV series Invasion, which co-starred future American Horror Story icon Evan Peters as his son. * Eddie Cibrian and Morris Chestnut have both had recurring roles on Rosewood. Chestnut played the eponymous protagonist of the series, Doctor Beaumont Rosewood. * Actor Morris Chestnut is also known for playing a security system first responder named Luke in season one of American Horror Story. * Actress Lena Headey is also known for her work in films like The Broken, Laid to Rest, and The Purge. * Brian Steele, who normally plays monsters, is known for playing a werewolf in Underworld, and the transformed white werewolf, William, in Underworld: Evolution. Recommendations * Bermuda Tentacles * Cellar Dweller * Critters * Critters 2 * Critters 3 * Feast * Feast II: Sloppy Seconds * Humanoids from the Deep External Links * * * The Cave at Wikipedia * * * References Burn victim | Church | Eels | Flamethrower | Flare gun | Head injury | Helicopter | Impalement | Knife | Scorpions | Skeletons | Skull | Stabbing | Transformation ---- Category:Screen Gems Category:Cinerenta Medienbeteiligungs KG Category:Lakeshore Entertainment Category:City Productions Category:Cineblue Internationale Filmproduktionsgesselschaft Category:Horror Film List Category:2000s films Category:2005 films Category:Cole Hauser Category:Eddie Cibrian Category:Morris Chestnut Category:Lena Headey Category:Piper Perabo Category:Rick Ravanello Category:Daniel Dae Kim Category:Kieran Darcy-Smith Category:Marcel Iures Category:Vlad Radescu Category:Simon Kunz Category:David Kennedy Category:Alin Panc Category:Zoltan Butuc Category:Brian Steele Category:Films with crew categories Category:Monster films